The next mission
by MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea
Summary: After the success in Mayoi and Sakaki's plan, they did not know what to do next. Mayoi thought that Sakaki was asking for a competition. But he wasn't. So, whoever gets a lover wins! Mayoi hates losing, so she will do whatever to win even if she has to date Sakaki. MayoixSakaki.
1. The competition between Mayoi and Sakaki

**A word from the author : **

**Ohayogozaimasu! This is another of my work. I try to make it as fun as I could, but I end up failing. But this time its gonna be different! Cause I believe in myself. Alright, enjoy! *bows***

* * *

**The next mission  
**

**Chapter 1 : You ask for a competition, you're getting one!**

Sakaki looked at Mayoi, and she looked back, avoiding eye contact ; they watched the sunset at the school.

" Muuh, So what's our next mission, captain?" asked she while trying to balance her pen on her mouth. She glanced at Sakaki, for he made no answer for the next few minutes.

" Hmm, probably just watch them.," answered he with a heavy sigh, with no clue on how to find the perfect answer for the question.

" That's it?" Mayoi said. She stood up from her position and said with pride with both of her arms out," We should at least take it to next level!"

" What?! You wanna get Tsumiki pregnant, is that what you're thinking?!,"

" Eh-," Mayoi broke the conversation, for she had no reasonable statement that could defeat Sakaki's. She slowly puts down her finger that she lifted, and went back to her position with a sigh.

" I guess it's just the two of us, then," said Sakaki " Well, I wish you good luck my friend," and with that he gave Mayoi a smirk, patted his friend's back and left the class.

" Humph, I guess he wants to race, huh? Alright, who gets a lover first wins! If he thinks he is so good, I'll show him," muttered she, misunderstanding what he meant. She stayed at the class for quite a bit, counting down the boys in the class. Unsatisfied with the number of boys in the class, she left with a disagreeable face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

" Puuh. I'm sure he's already gotten himself a girlfriend, that little cheater," mumbled Mayoi, as she walked herself to school," I'll show him!," she said out loud, causing people to look at her. But Mayoi didn't notice, for she was too busy planing her scheme.

" Oi! Mayoi!" She heard a call for her from behind. She turned back to see Sakaki running towards her direction, while waving his hand in mid air.

" Myuaa!," she said with excitement, looking at the boy.

The boy stopped running when he reached in front of the labratory girl. He panted, as he lifted his hand on to Mayoi's shoulder. " Good morning," he greeted, as he breathed in for air.

" Yo!," greeted back Mayoi, carelessly, as she lifted her hand and tilted it to the side. Looking from she talks, she definitely forgot about yesterday's conversation between Sakaki and she.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" So, how are things going?," asked Sakaki suddenly, as they walked on the right side of the road to school.

Suddenly, it hit her, she remebered about the whole thing yesterday, the competition. She hasn't found one yet. The cold wind of realization froze her, and she has yet answer Sakaki's sudden question, which Mayoi thought was a trick question. Upon reaching the school, she finally became concious and finally answered the confused looking boy, who stood beside her, with a monotone.

" I. Havent. Found. One. Yet.," answered she.

" Wha- what are you talking about, Mayoi chan?"

Ignoring Sakaki, she gave out a sudden shriek that made Sakaki close both of his ears with both hands of his. She stood silent for a while with a dark aura around her, that made Sakaki bounce back. With that, she ran furiously with all her speed, together with a scream, toward the school.

" IIIEEEEEEEEE!," the scream that echoed through the hallways of the school, together with clouds of dust.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" Eh? What are you doing, Mayoi chan?," asked Tsumiku, as she entered the class by the back door, and taking off her scarf that was warped around her neck by Io.

" Errrgghhh," groaned Mayoi, as she moved her face on the table to the right, to face Tsumiki with stream of tears running down her chubby cheeks.

" What's with all this?," Tsumiki asked as she looked at the pool of tears on Mayoi's table from far, and observing the face of her sobbing friend.

" I'm looosiinggg," wailed Mayoi" too Sakaakkii...," and with that, the sounds of groaning and wailing were followed by her.

A few question were asked by Tsumiki, and only a little got answered by the sad, helpless girl. Tsumiki was in a state of confusion, for some of the answers she got were the complains from her friend on how unfair it is. At last, she reached a conclusion.

" Ah, I got it!" said Tsumiki, as she placed the side of her fist on her other hand's palm," why don't you make Sakaki fall in love with you?"

Mayoi looked at her for a second with a sneer face, and went on to say," Thats not how it works!" and after that plunging her face on the table filled with tears.

" No. Its like this! If you can make him fall in love with you, he will not go flirt with other girls. Instead he will be with you! And with that way, you can win by having Sakaki as a boyfriend!,"

Mayoi lifted her face from the table, and looked at the brilliant Tsumiki with a robot like expression, and suddenly shouted words of thanks and enjoyment to her.

" That is brilliant! With that, I can get my victory! thanks, Tsumiki!," she said, as she grabbed her friends hand and smiling widely at her, jumping with joy.

' I'm sure she only heard the word " win " in my sentence' thought Tsumiki, as a sweatdrop went down her head, turning her face away from Mayoi.

Luckily, Sakaki didn't hear the loud conversation that Tsumiki and Mayoi had, for he came in when the joy was in for the girls. He glanced at them for a while, and asked Mayoi for the matter. She didn't reply, but only said the word, " secret ". With that, he left them with not a clue, and with no plan on sneaking up in them.

" But, how do I do it?," whispered Mayoi at Tsumiki, shortly after Sakaki had left them.

" I'll tell all about it at my place tomorrow!"

With that, Mayoi straightened her sit, and started to scribble on her desk, where as Tsumiki was thinking about her scheme. As the bell ring, the teacher comes in and the class begins its first period.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! Arigato! I have not much to say here but thanks. See you in the next chappie! * waves ***

**Ie : means no. In the paragraph where Mayoi runs like a maniac.**


	2. Do I need to do this?

**A word from the author : **

**Sorry for making you guys wait! I had no time, well I have its just that I was spending my time with other stuff ; homeworks, school, violin, etc.. But, please enjoy this chapter! Now, lets do this!**

* * *

**The next mission**

**Chapter 2 : Do I need to do this?**

Mayoi together with Sakaki sat comfortably at the table in Tsumuki's room. They were accompanied with some snacks and video games. As they were busy wasting their time with games, Mayoi turned her face to look at Tsumuki, who was busy playing video games, and stared at her for a while with a blank face. Her mouth opened and a question was asked.

" So, what's the plan?," asked Mayoi while munching on some potato chips, and reaching for more.

" Well, I know you won't like this," replied Tsumuki, while scratching her cheek, as a sweatdrop fall on from her head." But -,"

" Tsumuki! Any thing will do! I wanna WIN!," Mayoi cutted Tsumuki's words, as she held up her fist in front of her face, her eyes blazing with fire of desperation.

Again, a sweatdrop dropped from Tsumuki's head, while nodding her head, pretending to agree with Mayoi.

" Alright," began Tsumuki," here is the plan: we will write a love letter-"

Once again, her words were disturbed by a loud voice that came from Mayoi's big mouth: " LOVE LETTER?! "

Some of the chips were splattered on Tsumuki's face, as she shouted. Mayoi's ridiculous action made Tsumuki's anger level raise. Tsumuki looked at Mayoi and glared at her, but Mayoi was too shocked to notice.

" But- but. Why a love letter?! Isn't there another way?," asked Mayoi with an anxious tone.

" I'm afraid not. Unless, you want have a better plan," answered Tsumuki, as she wiped off the potato chips on her face with a handkercheif, and then tossing it to the side.

" Um," Mayoi thought for a while, with her arms folded and eyes closed," I can't think of any!"

Mayoi scratched her head and let out several words saying " Think! Think! Think! ". After all the effort, she eventually gave up by turning her head to face Tsumuki with a cat like face and saying softly " I can't ".

Tsumuki replied her with an evil smirk and said with an evil tone; " Saa, let's begin,".

Mayoi nodded, and suddenly stream of tears went down with her face, where as her face still had the same cat like expression.

Thus, they began their love writing session. Mayoi obeyed every command and listened to every word that Tsumuki said without disturbing her. The face that Tsumuki made was so serious, she didn't dare to interrupt. So, the session was carried out smoothly without any interruptions or distractions.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day was the confession day. At the stroke of 9:00 in the morning, Mayoi arrived infront of the school with a war face carrying her letter. For Mayoi, she would describe it as a " challenge " letter. The reason for it was unknown, but to be logical, it could mean a challenge to be in love with a ridiculous person like Mayoi.

Mayoi walked her way to the class, with a stressful aura surrounding her, a gloomy expression and weak body. She mumbled various words on her way there. People thought she was preparing for a ritual or she was cursing every one in the school.

Once she arrived in front of Sakaki's desk, her heartbeat increased. Thump..Thump..Thump. Her face, red as a tomato. Sweat went running down her face, as she held the letter with her two hands near her chest, and almost crumpling it. She puffed out the air from her nose, and out of the blue slammed the letter on his table, making a loud bang.

Then, she saw a Sakaki walking pass the school entrance, with his arms tucked into his pants pocket. She let out squeak, steams coming out of her ears, and ran for her life to somewhere safe. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any safe places, but she did found a bear suit, like the one she used to wear. So, she pushed herself into the bear suit, and marched back to her class, still wearing the suit.

Luckily, Sakaki hasn't arrived yet. So, she still had time to figure out the acts she should use when facing Sakaki. But once she turned her face to look at the table, Sakaki's bag was there...but the letter wasn't there. Mayoi shrieked, and started to bang her head on the table, as stream of tears went down her face.

" Now, what do I do?," thought Mayoi, as she rubbed her bruised head.


End file.
